Tien Finds Love
by MahJohn Buu
Summary: My first fanfic. Tien is infatuated with Marron, when things go too far.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. I wish I did.

Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find love. The only person to keep me company is Chiaotzu. The pale short one with red cheeks. He's not the only one that looks abnormal though. I have three eyes and am very tall and muscular. I'm Tien.

Though Chiaotzu and I are good friends, we aren't GAY! Sometimes people ask if we're a gay couple. I say "Is Micheal Jackson straight?" "Okay, I get your point" they would return and walk away into the distance.

So that sums up my life so far. Until I met her. Marron. The beautiful blond born to Android 18 and Krillin. She was 15. I was 53. Now you see my problem. I can see us in the future, sitting on the porch, eating toast, and sipping on coffee, just enjoying the wilderness around us.

Then again, I'm open to so many more women. Like Pan when she gets older, but that would still be worse than Marron. I could always try to hook up with Krillin's ex girlfriend, but she wouldn't be faithful and she's a b****. I think I'll stick with his daughter.

Marron, as you know, is like her mother and father. As she has Krillin's personality with her mother's anger. You don't want to get on her bad side. TRUST ME.

The worst thing in my life, at the time, all started with an invitation to Kame House for a meal. I figured I might as well, considering I hadn't seen the people at Kame House in a while. So, I flew over to Kame House later on that night.

As I approached the doorway, I saw Marron getting dressed in the second story window. Her blond hair and her beautiful curves... _Snap out of it!_ I scolded myself. I knocked on the door, was greeted by a happy Krillin, ate supper, and then we all went to the living room to watch T.V. Eventually, Marron and I were left in the room. Alone.


	2. The Couch

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, so don't ask.

I sat there staring at her, not even knowing it. "Tien!" Marron cried. "What are you staring at?" "Nothing," I quickly replied, knowing that if I tried anything I would probably get killed. Though I wanted her, I felt something I hadn't felt before for a woman. Love. Actual love, rather than puppy love. I wanted to support her, have a family with her, but I knew it would be viewed as sick, considering my age.

Later on I decided to ask her over to my house, as we're great friends. She accepted, and the next day was sitting in my living room. "So what do you want, three-eyes?" The blond teased. " I need to tell you something, that might explain a LOT that might sound crazy." "You know you can tell me anything." she said in a more serious tone. "Well, when I'm with you, I feel things that I've never felt before." I began, pausing to see if she was still paying attention. She was, and oh were her tits so well displayed I want to shove my face in and..."Tien!" she snapped, reeling me back into reality. "Oh, right!" I continued.

"I think I love you," I said shyly, while turning very red. I looked over to see what her reaction would be. It looked like a wave of relief washed over her, like she liked me back. I saw her eyes fill with joy, and suddenly go to sadness. "Tien, you know we could be together, well, you know, *pause*, because of your age." She finished, looking glum.

"The hell with that," I said. "I _really_ love you." Just then, her lips met mine. I could tell she fantasized about me as well. That was the first time the couch was used for more than sitting or lounging.


	3. McDonald's

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or McDonalds. Just saying.

The next morning, Marron and I woke up next to each other. "Did we..." I began in shock. "Yes, Tien we did, okay?" She snapped angrily. I looked at her. "What's the matter with you? Not ready to deal with the consequences of having friggin sex?" I retorted defensively. "Shut up, Tien! I can't believe I just let you make love to me! Did you at least wear a condom?" I looked at her and said "No I didn't, so why don't you go on home to your little island of isalation and go f**k yourself!" I exclaimed. She turned, walked out and slammed the door.

Marron arrived at Kame House, where she resided. She, for some reason, is calmed by the ocean. That's exactly what she needed. She gathered her emotions from her fight with Tien, and proceeded through the door. She immediately went to the front room and turned on her favorite T.V. show. Then Krillin and 18 came out of no where.

"Where have you been, young lady!" They cried in unison. Marron was used to this. "Just over at Tien's house" she said calmly. This enraged Krillin. "WHY?" " I was out after midnight if you must know, bald- I mean father." She retorted angrily. Then stormed out of her room. "What're we gonna do about her, 18?" Krillin inquired worriedly. "Something's bugging her. I can tell by the way she looked at me." 18 said. " She'll get through it though"

- 2 WEEKS LATER-

I just happened to be at McDonald's with Chiaotzu, because we liked chicken nuggets. Marron came up to me. " Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked choking back tears. "Yeah, Chiaotzu, wait here and rushed out to see what was going on. She took me to her car, and showed me a pregnancy test. It had a pink plus sign. She was pregnant.


	4. Mama Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Period. :(

My heart leapt out of my chest when I saw the pink plus sign. "What should we do?" I asked with tears welling up in all three of my eyes. "I don't know Tien, I thought about waiting, but my parents will notice soon." She started to sob. I took her into my arms. "I will help you take care of our baby. I will also help you tell your parents." I promised. " Let's tell your parents to avoid unwanted surprises." "Thank you, but can we wait until tomorrow?" She desperately asked. "Okay, but don't act weird or your parents will notice." I authoritatively said. "Sure." she said thankfully.

With that, she drove off and I went and rejoined Chiaotzu inside. "What was that about?" He asked curiously. " I did something and f****ed up my life." I said worried about Marron. " I support you always" " Thanks, Chiaotzu." I replied. "Let's go home"

_Meanwhile at Kame House..._

Marron was lying in her bedroom, thinking of how she was going to tell her parents she was already pregnant, when she heard a knock on the door and it opened. "Is everything alright, Marron?" 18 asked. "Yeah why?" she replied with too much innocence. "I've yelled at you five or six times to come down for supper" "Oh, I'll be down in a minute" Marron said, with something obvious on her mind. "Oookay." 18 said, leaving the room. Marron put up her hair, and put on a face, so people would actually think she was actually okay.

She proceeded to the stair case to see her parents at the table. As she started down the stairs, she tripped and fell down the stairs. Her stomach hit each stair. _Oh my god! If I killed the baby..._

To Be Continued


	5. Finding Out

Disclaimer: I own two seasons of DBZ, but no rights.

"Ouch!" Marron exclaimed. Krillin rushed over to help her up. "Are you okay?" he wondered with concern. "Yeah, my stomach feels...emp- OH GOD!" Marron rushed outside and jumped in her hovercar. She sped away from the island very rapidly.

I stared at my TV screen, wondering how I could tell Krillin and 18 how I got their daughter pregnant. I knew they were going to be extremely pissed, and the only two people that would support me were Chiaotzu and Marron. I will probably die tomorrow.

Chiaotzu asked "What did you do with Marron? You've been acting really nervous since McDonalds." "I got her pregnant Chiaotzu!" I exclaimed, about to cry. " I honestly saw that coming." Chiaotzu said boredly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. It was Krillin. _ Oh f**k!_ I thought. "Heyyyy, Krillin." I said nervously. "Yeah, hi, have you seen Marron?" Krillin questioned. " Not recently, no, why do you ask?" "Well, she fell down the stairs and then sped off in her hovercar." He said. Just then, a hovercar parked outside. Marron rushed in and said "Hey, Tien I'm still pregnant! Let me tell yo-" That's when she noticed her father was in the room.

"WHAAAAT?" Krillin screamed. " Who had sex with you?" "I-I did Krillin," I forced out reluctantly. His face. Oh god, his whole body was red. Smoke was even coming out of his ears.

I screwed up bad this time. Krillin was fuming. "Me, You, wasteland 5 minutes." Krillin said with delight. Now I have to fight Krillin and possibly 18. F**k.

A/N: So that was chapter 5. If you start reviewing more, I'll give you more chapters. Four more upcoming. Maybe. :) REVIEW!


	6. Acceptance

Disclaimer: No, I still don't

Krillin, Marron, and I arrived at a nearby wasteland. Krillin and I stared at each other. The silence was killing me. "If you can knock me out twice, you can be with Marron, if not you get to keep the baby at night." Krillin deviously smiled.

"Ok-" I was cut off in mid-dialogue by a destructo disc coming my way. "Jeez, chestnut, I thought you could fight fair! "You screwed my daughter, do you think it's fair now?" The fight continued, until I landed a punch right on his chin. He was out cold, but he put a Senzu Bean in his mouth.

"Let's go!" He said energetically. He was surprisingly easier to beat this time. I knew one of his weak spots, his chin. Getting to it was the hard part, but it took less time than the last K.O. I woke him up, and he asked "Do you truly and honestly love Marron?" "Yes" I replied with sincerity. "Marron, do you feel the same way about Tien?" "Yes" Marron replied. "Okay you guys are good with me."

I was jumping for joy at Krillin's acception. "But, you have to face 18." He finished. My joy turned to apprehensiveness. "C'mon,Tien, let's go have a talk with those at Kame House." "Okay," I said hesitantly. I rode with Marron back to Kame House. Upon arrival, I saw four figures waiting for us. They all stood with confused faces. We parked the hovercar in its proper place, followed by Krillin.

Our trio walked to the group. _How am I going to tell them? _ I thought. "Hello, everyone," Krillin began. "Tien here has something to tell us." I cleared my throat and positioned myself in front of everyone. " Ummm... Hi," I started. " Before I began, I want to ask for mercy and understanding," They all had bored expressions. "I slept with Marron and got her pregnant." Shock filled everyone's faces, and Roshi passed out. "What did you just say?" 18 asked with anger in her voice.

"That's why I asked for mercy," I said. " Come here Tien" 18 said. "This is for seducing my daughter," She slapped me really hard. "for sleeping with her," Once again, slapped me. "and for getting her pregnant!" She finished with a boot to the face. I was bleeding and bruised. "I deserved that," I said. "Am I good?" I asked hopefully. "I guess." Then everyone cheered in unison. Now we wait for the baby.

A/N: thanks VanillaPepsiCo!


	7. Taiku

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I will never own dragon ball z! *retarded smile*

I sat in the OB waiting my dearest Marron to have her baby. 9 months ago, I could barely even say I made love to Marron. Now I can say I'm proud to be having a baby. "Tien," 18 said smoothly. "Do you want to see your son?" "Son? Taiku?" I said with tears of joy on the brink of spilling out. "Yes," 18 replied with as much joy as she was allowed. "Come on"

I arose to see my newborn son. He was 8 lbs. 6 oz., and 18 in. lonb, and had three eyes, just like me. He also had light blond hair, as his mother. "Do you want to hold him?" The nurse asked. "Y-Yes!" I said with excitment. I saw his deep blue eyes meet mine and I could tell he was my child. I understand now the akwardness of a third eye. He rocked it. Taiku Shinhan, son of Tien Shinhan. My baby boy.

When he started fussing, I handed him to Marron. Our eyes locked. Over the nine months our love had grown much stronger. MUCH stronger. We were both starting to cry at the sight of our baby boy.

"I want him to be like you," Marron said. Something was off in her voice though. "Train him Tien. Just like you were trained." Then I noticed the heartbeat monitor slow down. "Marron?" I asked worriedly. "I'm dying, Tien," she said weakly. "Take care of him." "No...NOOOO, SOMEONE HELP!" But it was already too late.

They couldn't revive her. My Marron died in that hospital that very day.


	8. Funeral, Blackout, Pizza

Disclaimer:I don't own dbz, blah blah blah. Story time!

I went to my beautiful Marron's funeral a week later. "From ashes to ashes, and dust to dust." The preacher finished the service. Taiku and I walked up to see Marron's lifeless body. My sadness was already heightened, but when I saw Taiku reaching for her, it pushed me over the edge. I asked Bulma to take care of Taiku, while I went to East City to get drunk. I remember drinking my weight in whiskey and vodka. That's it though.

The next morning I awoke to a washrag on my head. "W-Where am I?" I asked aloud. "Kame House" Krillin said. "What happened last night?" I asked. "Well, after you left the bar in East City, you yelled at some old woman to 'get off the rag' and ran to the mall. There you yelled ' I am a kraken from the sea!' and started hitting people with huge sausages. When they told you you were drunk, you either said 'I didn't mean to make you cry' or 'I didn't call you mother fuc**r!'" He finished. I was sitting in amazement and shock. "Did I get arrested?" "Yeah and you owe me 8,000 zennies" With that I said good-bye and left back to my house to check on Chiaotzu.

I arrived at my house, to see Chiaotzu at the door. "Hey, Chiaotzu," I greeted him. " Hey, Tien. Can you buy me a pizza?" He asked. " What? I just got here! I'll get it in a little bit." I went inside to see how everything was. Everything was clean, including my room. There was even a room for the baby. Taiku! How could I forget about him. "Chiaotzu I'll get your pizza on my way to get Taiku, just let me make sure I have enough mo-" I stopped. I couldn't find my wallet. I must have left it at Kame House.

With that I left for Kame House. I heard some very disturbing things come out of that house. "Ohhhhh yeah, hit me with your destructo disc," I heard 18 moan. " Oh yeah suck my sticky friend," Krillin moaned back. I knocked on the door. A sweaty Krillin answered the door. " Here's your wallet, I figured you'd be back for it in a while." He said gathering his breath. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I replied " It's fine. For some reason, 18 gets off to you," He smiled mischeviously. "Oookay," I replied screaming in my head. I continued to get the pizza and Taiku. I went to a local Pizza Hut and ordered a pizza. "Would you like some cinnamon sticks with that?" the cashier asked. "NO for the last time I don't want anything else." I cried. "Okay, your total is 15.83, and you're a dick. Have a nice day!" "Oh yeah, well you're a bit*h so bye!" I left for Capsule Corps to get my son.

I arrived, and Trunks answered. " Here's your baby, I haven't gotten any sleep since the funeral," He handed me Taiku and his diaper bag and shut the door. At least my son will finally get home again. My small family, made up of two people now. Taiku and I, together forever.

A/N: Well, I hoped you liked the story. I have another one called Life, Stronger than Goku. It still has to be typed though.


End file.
